Fighters
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Ahora que Pitch Black ha vuelto con el doble de fuerza y a Los Guardianes no les corresponde vencerlo, ¿Quiénes serán los 6 elegidos para vencerlo una vez más? ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias para hacerlo?.
1. Prólogo

**OK, este es un crossover entre The Rise Of The Guardians, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Coraline y ParaNorman, lo que lo convierte en un Crossover entre The Big Four y The Mystery Kids, lo cual, lo convierte en una locura XD, pero en fin, soy CookieLovePrincess, amo estas películas y como mencioné en mi primer Crossover, me encanta la idea de ver a estos personajes juntos y no pude evitar hacer un Fic sobre ellos, so..aquí está la historia jeje y espero que les guste :).**

* * *

**Prólogo: Los Elegidos**.

En hombre de la luna estaba despierto, esta vez para seleccionar a los que serían Los Elegidos para defender al mundo de Pitch Black, quien volvía después de ser vencido por Los Guardianes con el doble de fuerza, para esto se necesitaría un poco más de ayuda, por eso el hombre de la luna había elegido inteligentemente a las personas que sabía que tendrían la suficiente valentía para vencer a Pitch Black una vez más, los que sabía que no se rendirían ante nada y los que sabía que serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para trabajar en equipo y para resolver los problemas que se interpusieran en su camino. El hombre de la luna había hecho su elección y fue la siguiente:

**_Jack Frost_**, el hombre del invierno y el más joven de Los Guardianes, elegido por el haber dado su propia vida por salvar la de su hermana en su vida pasada y en la presente por haber luchado por lo que quería. Tiene la capacidad de congelar cosas y es capaz de hacer nevar.

El hombre la luna lo había elegido por la misma razón por la que lo eligió como Guardián, porque sabía que ese chico no era capaz de rendirse por cualquier cosa, era valiente, fuerte e inteligente y por haberle demostrado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que lastimaran a los que amaba.

**_Mérida_**, princesa escocesa, hija del rey Fergus y la reina Elinor, arquera experta, elegida por haber tenido el valor de cambiar su destino en todos los sentidos.

Había sido elegida por tener el coraje de pararse ante 3 hombres de 3 diferentes reinos y romper con una tradición que implicaba obtener matrimonio con uno de sus hijos, por haber dado todo por su madre y por haber demostrado que era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por conservar lo que para ella era más importante…su libertad.

**_Rapunzel_**, princesa perdida, el hombre de la luna no posó sus ojos en esta chica de 18 años por la exageradamente larga cabellera que posé, sino por el carácter de la chica.

La eligió porque a pesar de estar toda su vida encerrada en una torre seguía teniendo una actitud positiva, la eligió por las actitudes que mostró al luchar por su libertad, por ser autosuficiente, por tener sentido de lógica, ser leal, respetuosa pero sobre todo por ser valiente cuando la situación se lo demanda.

También, su cabello tiene la propiedad de una flor mágica, la cual es poder curar todo tipo de enfermedad.

**_Hiccup_**, hijo menor del jefe Vikingo de nombre Estoico de de la isla Berk.

El hombre de la luna lo eligió por demostrar que ser uno mismo vale más que cualquier cosa, que no está mal hacer las cosas a tu propia manera, el poder de la perseverancia y que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, ni siquiera los dragones, que aunque parecen peligrosos, si llegamos a conocerlos no lo son tanto.

**_Coraline Jones_**, hija de Mel Jones y Charlie Jones, aunque ella cuenta con solo 11 años de edad podría tener más madurez mental que 5 adultos juntos, aunque no tiene ninguna capacidad como saber entrenar dragones, tener cabello mágico, usar el arco o ser inmortal, el hombre de la luna la eligió por las cualidades que la niña posé.

La primera cosa que vio en Coraline Jones para elegirla fue el hecho de que ella a tan temprana edad pudo vencer a una bruja que la doblaba en tamaño, demostró la suficiente inteligencia, valentía y madurez para poder vencerla y además de eso…todo lo anterior lo hizo para salvar a sus padres y tres almas de tres indefensos niños que se encontraban atrapados en las garras de la bruja.

**_Norman Babcock_**, fue el último elegido, también cuenta con 11 años de edad, menor que Coraline Jones por solo 3 meses, hijo de Perry Babcock y Sandra Babcock, tiene la capacidad de ver fantasmas.

De él, lo que llamó la atención de el hombre de la luna fue el hecho de que a los 11 años, este chico ya venció una maldición, escapó de zombies y ya salvó a un pueblo durante el proceso, demostró que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, que nunca estás solo y que con herir a las personas que te hirieron no arreglas nada, hizo algo que casi nadie puede hacer…. Esto fue enfrentar sus miedos, en todos los sentidos.

Así que cuando Norte y los otros 4 guardianes entraron al salón desde donde era visible el resplandor de el hombre de la luna, descubrieron que en la mesa que había en esa habitación había 6 siluetas, la silueta de Jack Frost, la de una chica con cabello alborotado, otra de una chica con cabello exageradamente largo, una de un chico con un dragón a su lado, una chica de cabello azul y un chico con el cabello hacia arriba. Norte tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara cuando notó estas seis siluetas sobre la mesa

-Y esto, ¿qué significa, Norte?-, el hada preguntó curiosamente, los ojos marrones del hombre de barba blanca se posaron en su compañera, sonrió hacia ella

-Son ellos-, dijo Norte, Jack se abrió paso entre Meme y su Amienemigo el conejo de pascua para poder ver con más claridad al hada y a Norte

-Y exactamente, ¿qué quieres dar a entender cuando dices "ellos"?-, preguntó Jack Frost con una ceja arqueada en confusión

-Los Elegidos, los que defenderán al mundo de Pitch Black-, explicó el conejo entrando en la conversación,-Yo estuve 3 años seguidos entre Los Elegidos-

El chico de cabello blanco miró a la expresión orgullosa del conejo

-Pero eso nosotros ya lo hicimos-, dijo Jack, su última frase llamó la atención del hada

-Es que no siempre es la misma amenaza, Jack-, explicó la chica con plumas,-Este año fue Pitch Black, otra vez-

Los ojos de marrones de Jack se abrieron en shock

-¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?-, preguntó Jack furiosamente dirigiendo su mirada específicamente al conejo, al igual que todos los que estaban en la habitación

-Quizás…me olvidé de decírtelo-, mintió el conejo

-¿Quizás?-, preguntó Jack tomando su bastón como arma hacia el conejo, él retrocedió en pánico

-Quizás porque la amenaza es Pitch Black, el hombre de la luna eligió a dos niños de 11 años-, dijo Norte interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba a punto de empezar entre el conejo y el chico de cabello blanco. Todas las miradas de la habitación se posaron en Norte

-¿Qué?-, preguntaron todos a la vez, incluyendo a Meme, quien dibujó un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Hay dos niños de 11 años aquí-, Norte volvió a decir, el conejo corrió hacia la mesa

-¿Estoy yo ahí?-, preguntó mientras corría locamente hacia la mesa, Norte no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues el conejo ya estaba con la cabeza casi pegada a la mesa, era como si estuviera tratando de atravesarla, después de unos segundos de estar viendo las imágenes su expresión de emoción desapareció, levantó su cara con ambas orejas hacia abajo y trató de salvar su orgullo aclarándose la garganta. Ante esto, el hada se acercó a él y le acarició su peludo hombro

-En serio lo siento-, dijo el hada comprensivamente, el conejo levantó su cabeza y puso una postura firme, una vez más, tratando de salvar lo que le quedaba de orgullo

-Debió ser un error-, dijo el conejo con tono de orgullo falso, lo único que logró fue sacarle una risa estruendosa a Norte

-Sabes que el hombre de la luna no se equivoca, conejo-, dijo Norte, el conejo dejó salir una risa sarcástica

-Que no se equivoca, ¿y cómo fue que se le ocurrió elegir a este pedazo de hielo?-, preguntó señalando a Jack Frost furiosamente, él reaccionó ante esto rápidamente

-Oye, contrólate, canguro-, se defendió Jack furiosamente, después reaccionó, -¿Cómo que me eligió?-

-Míralo con tus propios ojos-, dijo Norte, Jack caminó hacia la mesa y, efectivamente, su silueta estaba ahí,

-¡EN TU CARA, CANGURO!-, trató de no entrar en pánico y en cambio, se burló del conejo, lo cual, obvio lo hizo enfurecer más

-¿CÓMO FUE QUE ELEGIÓ A ESTA COSA?!-, gritó el conejo señalando a Jack

-El hombre de la luna sabe lo que hace, quizás Jack tiene algo que tu no, sin ofender-, dijo el hada tratando de que sus palabras parecieran amables, el conejo se golpeó a el mismo en la frente

-¿Ofenderme?, no, claro que no, acabas de levantarme el ánimo-, dijo el conejo sarcásticamente

-Vamos, conejito, admite que soy mejor que tú y ya-, dijo Jack presuntuosamente

-No lo admito porque a un lado de mi no eres nada, niñito mimado-, dijo el conejo, Jack rodó los ojos

-Wow, que miedo-, dijo Jack,

-Norte-, dijo el hada avisándole que parara la discusión, él lo entendió inmediatamente y se puso entre los dos que estaban a punto de pelearse a golpes

-Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si terminamos esta maravillosa discusión y llamamos a Los Elegidos?-, preguntó Norte, todos lo miraron

-Qué lindo, ¿quieres que vaya por ellos y los traiga a rastras si no quieren venir?-, preguntó el conejo maliciosamente

-No, conejo, eso es trabajo de los trolls-, dijo Norte

-¿Quieres que prepare el salón principal?-, se ofreció el hada

-Nosotros te ayudamos, solo, deja enviar a los trolls por los chicos-, dijo Norte

-¿Es en serio?-, preguntó el conejo de manera perezosa

-Sí, es en serio-, dijo Norte, el conejo suspiró irritado, después 4 de los cinco guardianes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del salón, Jack se quedó ahí, al salir, Norte le golpeó el hombro a Jack

-Felicidades-, le dijo en voz baja,

-Eh..si, gracias-, agradeció nerviosamente, después el conejo, Meme, el hada y Norte salieron del salón, Jack se quedó solo mirando su silueta grabada en la mesa, suspiró y caminó hacia el balcón, ahí se quedó mirando a la luna, se mordió el labio, tragó saliva y se apoyó en su bastón

-Oye, ¿Qué tienes contra mí?-, le preguntó a la luna, sin obtener respuesta,

-eso pensé-, dijo ante la falta de respuesta, de repente, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguida por la voz del hada

-Jack, ¿no vienes?-, preguntó el hada dulcemente, él volteó hacia la puerta para ver al hada flotando ahí sonriendo hacia él

-Este, si…claro-, dijo Jack, caminó hacia ella, después ambos salieron de la habitación

* * *

**PERDÓN SI ES HORRIBLE, ES SOLO EL PRÓLOGO XDD, prometo que el siguiente será mejor XDD, pero bueno, si no les pareció horrible, espero que les haya gustado jeje. **

**Como mencioné antes, por alguna razón pienso que estos personajes se verían bien juntos y pues...espero que funcione, dios, espero que funcione XD.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro**.

-¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-, el hada de los dientes no supo que decir cuando escuchó a Mérida gritarle a uno de los trolls, de hecho, a cuatro trolls, la llevaban a la fuerza entre cuatro, y aún así no podían ni siquiera hacerla entrar al salón, hasta ese momento, Coraline Jones y ella eran las que más se habían hecho del rogar ya que ambas trataron de matar a los trolls, aunque Mérida tenía ventaja…tenía un arco.

El hada solo atinó a morderse el labio cuando las puertas se abrieron y cuatro trolls entraron prácticamente arrastrando a la chica con el cabello alborotado, la cual estaba lista para matarlos a flechazos,

-Suéltenla-, ordenó Norte con voz firme, las cuatro criaturas peludas literalmente soltaron a Mérida y salieron huyendo de ahí. La chica miró la escena en la que estaba bastante perdida

-¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta?-, preguntó Mérida, llamó la atención de los todos los que estaban ahí, excepto la de Jack

-Te entiendo, chica, me han tenido aprisionada aquí todo el día-, dijo Coraline

-Pues no eres la única, llevo más tiempo que tu aquí-, Rapunzel entró en la conversación, Mérida miró a las cinco personas que tenía enfrente, Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, Sandman, el conejo de pascua y el chico de azul al que no conocía

-Así que en realidad existes-, dijo la chica peliroja dirigiéndose a Norte

-Pues, si-, contestó un tanto confundido, Mérida se quitó el arco de su espalda y apuntó hacia él

-Que bien, nosotros tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes-, dijo ella furiosamente, inmediatamente Hiccup y Rapunzel la agarraron de los hombros para evitar que matara al hombre con barba

-Oigan, voy a matarlo, no le dolerá-, dijo furiosamente, la chica del cabello largo y compañía tuvieron que arrastrar a Mérida hacia una de las sillas, la que estaba a un lado de donde Coraline se encontraba

-Así que, Mérida, tú y tus hermanos están en la lista negra desde hace un largo tiempo-, dijo Norte, Mérida se hundió en la silla de mala gana

-Así que, ¿Alguien va a explicarnos por qué nos tienen en la fábrica de Santa Claus con El conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, sandman, santa Claus y este chico de azul?-, preguntó Hiccup mientras señalaba a todos los guardianes conforme decía su nombre, obvio, a Jack Frost no lo reconoció.

Los Guardianes se miraron unos a otros ante esta pregunta

-Buena pregunta, Hiccup-, respondió Norte, -pero se supone que no debo de hablar hasta que todos los que deben de estar aquí estén aquí-

-¿Cuántos faltan?-, preguntó Rapunzel con un evidente todo de aburrimiento en su voz

-Uno-, dijo el hada de los dientes entre risas

-Pues más le vale que se apresure, esto es muy aburrido-, se quejó Hiccup

-Sí y además de aburrido es muy raro y da miedo-, dijo Mérida, se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, un chico con cabello puntiagudo entró a la habitación con dos trolls siguiéndolo, no parecía importarle mucho lo que sucedía, solo puso una mirada de confusión cuando vio a los cinco guardianes frente a él, lo que causó que todas las miradas de la habitación se posaran en él, con Coraline fue otra historia, saltó de su silla y se puso frente al chico, lo que provocó que él se sobresaltara un poco y diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del hoddie

-¡¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES?!-, gritó hacia él

-Eh… ¿11?-, le contestó nerviosamente en modo de pregunta, Coraline se tiró de rodillas al suelo y alzó su manos al aire

-¡NO SOY LA MENOR AQUÍ!-, gritó dramáticamente,

-Oye déjalo, estás perturbándolo más de lo que ya está-, le dijo Mérida a Coraline

-Coraline, Norman, tomen asiento-, ordenó Norte firmemente interrumpiendo el momento, Coraline de mala gana volvió a sentarse a un lado de Mérida y Norman se sentó junto a Hiccup, aún como si lo que estaba pasando no fuera cierto

-Genial, este es el año de los peinados anormales-, dijo Jack al ver a Norman, los ojos del chico se posaron en el chico de cabello blanco

-Tu cabello es lindo también-, se defendió

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Hiccup se decidió a hablar

-Entonces, ¿van a responder a mi pregunta?-, Hiccup quiso saber, Norte se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso adelante

-Verán, los hemos traído aquí hoy, porque ustedes han sido los afortunados que serán nuestros elegidos-, explicó Norte, Coraline se puso de pie

-oh, lo tengo, ¿esto es como Los Juegos Del Hambre?, ¿Nos mataremos los unos a los otros?-, preguntó con un poco más entusiasmo que antes, Norte iba a responder pero se vio interrumpido por Norman, quien se puso de pie al igual que Coraline

-Eso no sería justo-, comenzó, -Ella tiene un arco-, dijo señalando a Mérida, -Todos ustedes son inmortales-, dijo señalando a Los Guardianes, -Ella tiene un cabello gigante-, dijo señalando a Rapunzel

-Tú también-, ella se defendió, Norman le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-Ese no es el punto, yo no puedo ahorcar a nadie con él-, dijo Norman poniéndose a la defensiva, Norte rodó los ojos antes de interrumpirlos

-Esto no es como Los Juegos Del Hambre-, dijo Norte, Mérida gruñó ante esto

-Genial, y yo que ya me estaba interesando en el asunto-, dijo Mérida

Norte rodó los ojos un tanto irritado pero aún así comenzó a explicar las cosas a fondo

-Ustedes son los elegidos para defender al mundo de Pitch Black-, explicó

-Exactamente, ¿quién es Pitch Black?-, preguntó Hiccup

-El coco-, dijo Jack tosiendo, los 5 que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie todos con miradas de entre furia y confusión

-¡¿QUÉ?!-, gritaron todos en coro

-a ver si entendí, mandaron trolls a que nos trajeran a rastras, ¿para evitar que nos coma el coco?-, preguntó Rapunzel un tanto furiosa

-Yo iba a ir por ustedes, pero alguien no me dejó-, dijo el conejo mirando a Norte

-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué nos creen?, ¿niños de 5 años?, nadie de aquí cree en el coco-, dijo Hiccup, -Al menos que los de 11 años crean en él-, continuó

-¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS, FENOMENO!-, gritó Coraline

-Oye, somos niños, no tontos-, dijo Norman

-¡ORDEN!-, gritó Norte, todos volvieron a sus sillas en cuanto lo escucharon gritar

-Como iba diciendo, ustedes son los elegidos para proteger al mundo de Pitch Black, el hombre de la luna los ha elegido-, dijo Norte

-Oigan ya es bastante raro estar enfrente de Santa Claus, ahora resulta que le habla a la luna-, dijo Mérida

-Nosotros no hablamos con la luna, ella nos habla a nosotros-, explicó el hada, -Como los fantasmas, ¿cierto, Norman?-

Norman se hundió un poco en la silla

-Sí, algo así-, dijo tímidamente

-¿Él habla con fantasmas?-, preguntó Hiccup, Coraline estalló en risa, al ver que nadie se reía decidió callarse

-Oh, habla en serio-, dijo Coraline, después se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, -Lo siento, Norman-, se disculpó

-No importa-, dijo él fingiendo que no le había importado,

-El hombre de la luna los ha elegido a ustedes por las cosas que han realizado en su vida-, dijo el hada

-Además, les tocó el "gran honor" de tener a Jack Frost en su equipo-, dijo el conejo haciendo comillas en la palabra "gran honor"-

De repente Jack dio un paso adelante y pidió la palabra

-¿Si, Jack?-, preguntó Norte, Jack caminó hacia Mérida y le agarro un mechón de cabello antes de hablar

-¿Qué no se supone que para ser un elegido tienes que saber al menos cómo usar un cepillo para el cabello?-, preguntó Jack burlonamente, Mérida reaccionó inmediatamente, tomó su arco y su flecha y apuntó hacia Jack

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO!-, gritó la chica furiosa

-¡SOY INMORTAL!-, gritó Jack burlonamente

-¡MÉRIDA, SIN ARCOS AQUÍ!-, gritó Norte

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Mérida, ya que no había entendido muy bien lo que le había dicho, pero al preguntárselo accidentalmente lanzó una flecha que casi atravesó a Meme

-Ops-, dijo nerviosamente

-¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡VETE A LA ESQUINA DE CASTIGO!-, gritó Norte señalando a una esquina del salón, Jack soltó una carcajada

-¡PERO ÉL EMPEZÓ!-, gritó Mérida señalando a Jack

-A la esquina, he dicho-, repitió Norte, Mérida gruñó y volvió a ponerse el arco en su espalda

-Okay-, dijo de mala gana mientras caminaba hacia la esquina de castigo

-A ver qué te parece eso, nena-, se burló Jack

-Tú también vete a la esquina-, ordenó Norte

-Pero…oh vamos, ¡yo no hice nada!-, se defendió

-Claro que no-, dijo Norte sarcásticamente, señaló a la esquina una vez más indicándole que se fuera ahí, Jack de mala gana obedeció y sin decir nada fue hacia la esquina y se recargó en la pared

-Quizás el hombre de la luna si se equivocó-, el hada le susurró a Norte cuando los vio a ambos como niños pequeños en la esquina, Norte solo suspiró y volteó a ver a los 4 elegidos restantes

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?-, preguntó amenazadoramente, ellos solo se quedaron en silencio, el hada dio un paso hacia adelante

-Como iba diciendo, el hombre de la luna cada año elige a 6 personas que defenderán al mundo de algún peligro, a personas en las que tiene fe, personas que saben que tienen la suficiente capacidad y valentía para no detenerse ante nada, ustedes han sido las personas en las que El hombre de la luna por diferentes méritos ha posado sus ojos y les ha asignado vencer a Pitch Black , como conejo anteriormente mencionó, tienen a su guardián Jack Frost de su lado, segundo guardián que ha resultado entre Los Elegidos-, explicó el hada

-El primero fui yo, tres veces consecutivas-, presumió el conejo,

-¿Por qué de tantas personas se le ha ocurrido elegirnos a nosotros?-, preguntó Rapunzel interrumpiendo el momento de gloria del conejo, Norte se acercó a Rapunzel y la tomó del hombro

-Eso solo hay dos personas que lo saben-, dijo Norte, -El hombre de la luna…y se supone que tu eres la otra persona que lo debe saber-

-Ser un elegido es un cargo bastante importante, casi tanto como ser un guardián-, dijo el conejo, -La respuesta está en ustedes, ¿están dispuestos a defender al mundo?-, preguntó el conejo

Todos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio que no era nada natural, nadie decía una palabra y todos estaban inmóviles como si algo les impidiera realizar acción alguna, el miedo, la angustia y la ansiedad podían sentirse en el aire

-Depende de ustedes, chicos-, dijo el hada

-Ya escucharon, torpes, ¿qué hacemos?-, preguntó Mérida

-Oye, más respeto, cabeza de esponja-, ordenó Jack

-Al menos no parece que tengo un puercoespín pegado a mi cabeza-, dijo Mérida mirando a Norman

-Capté la indirecta, no necesitas ser más clara, legítima princesa de Escocia-, dijo Norman

-Oigan, chicos, no hay por qué pelear, las peleas no resuelven nada-, el hada trató de tranquilizarlos

-No, no son las peleas las que resuelven los problemas, son los insultos los que los resuelven-, dijo Coraline cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-Esa es demasiada agresividad para una niña de 11 años-, dijo Hiccup

-Ya voy a cumplir 12, soy casi una adolescente-, dijo Coraline evidentemente molesta

-¿Desde cuándo te conviertes en adolescente a los 12 años?-, preguntó Rapunzel

-He dicho CASI, creo que tanto cabello ya te afectó el sentido del oído-, se defendió

-Tranquila, _Caraline_-, dijo Jack entre risas

-Tú no te metas, pedazo de hielo-, la chica lo regañó

El hada suspiró frustrada, Norte le agarró el hombro al verla de esa manera

-Tranquila-, le susurró

-Esto es un desastre-, se quejó, Norte suspiró

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL SIGUIENTE EN LA ESQUINA DE CASTIGO?!-, el hombre los amenazó

-Vamos Norte, yo quiero ver quién gana la pelea-, dijo el conejo

-¿De qué lado estás, conejo?-, preguntó Norte furiosamente, él caminó hacia atrás con sus orejas caídas, evidentemente arrepentido por lo que había dicho

-Y bien, ¿qué harán?-, preguntó Norte firmemente hacia los 6 que estaban peleando. Rapunzel se aclaró la garganta y salió de la pelea un momento

-Esto…es una locura-, comenzó tímidamente, -Es decir, estamos nosotros tranquilamente y de repente mandan a unas criaturas horribles a secuestrarnos, nos traen aquí a encontrarnos con que somos unos Elegidos o no sé qué, que tienen la tarea de defender al mundo, eso es demasiado para un solo día-, concluyó

-Sí, es cierto-, dijeron los 5 restantes en coro, Norte se acarició la barba pensando una solución

-Y… ¿qué proponen?-, preguntó Norte

-Creo que necesitamos pensarlo-, dijo Rapunzel

-Chicos, ¿están ustedes de acuerdo con eso?-, preguntó el hada

-Por mí está bien-, dijo Hiccup

-Sí, está bien-, los restantes estuvieron de acuerdo unos con los otros por primera vez, Norte paró una ceja

-Tienen un día para tomar su decisión-, les dijo, -No lo desperdicien-

Después Norte cambió su vista hacia Meme

-Meme, noquéalos-, ordenó firmemente

Lo último que 5 de los 6 elegidos vieron fue un polvo dorado que les cubría la cara, el resto…fue fundido negro.

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTÁ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO VOY DE SALIDA...COOKIE FUERA ;).**


	3. Las decisiones

**Capítulo 2: Las decisiones**.

-Elinor, pero si ella está aquí-, Mérida logró escuchar la voz de su padre fuera de la habitación, se despertó para encontrarse con que estaba en su habitación, bien podía haber sido todo un sueño loco eso de que era una elegida, pero al escuchar que su madre la estaba buscando, supo que todo había sido real.

Miró por la ventana y gruñó sin saber qué hacer, tenía un día para pensar las cosas, seguramente esa noche las cosas peludas horribles esas llegarían a secuestrarla de nuevo

-¿Qué?, no, no puede ser, anoche no estaba ahí-, Elinor le dijo a su esposo frustradamente, Mérida rodó los ojos

-Si mamá, estoy aquí-, le avisó, Elinor asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación para ver a su hija en la cama, no se había quitado el vestido del día anterior, a la Elinor que era antes le hubiera molestado, pero la nueva lo tomó bien, en cambio, se sentó en la cama por un lado de su hija

-Mérida, querida, ¿dónde fuiste anoche?-, preguntó nerviosamente, "Pretexto", fue la palabra que pasó por la cabeza de Mérida ante esta pregunta proveniente de su madre

-Es que no podía dormir-, comenzó y se detuvo para continuar la mentira con algo razonable, -…Y salí a pasear-, mintió vilmente, Elinor paró una ceja expresando confusión

-¿A qué lugar fuiste a pasear?-, preguntó su madre, -Mandé a los guardias a buscarte-

Mérida se quedó en shock, no podía decirle lo que en realidad había pasado, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo su madre podría reaccionar ante eso, así que decidió seguir mintiendo con cosas increíblemente incoherentes, miró a su alrededor, su mirada se posó en la ventana

-Eh…lindo día, ¿no?-, preguntó Mérida, Elinor volteó a ver hacia la ventana

-Sí, es un lindo día-, dijo un poco confundida, -Pero responde mi pregunta, cariño, ¿dónde estabas anoche?, sabes que no me molestaré-

La chica de cabello alborotado se mordió el labio, jugó con sus dedos y se levantó bruscamente caminando afeminadamente, cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida, Elinor simplemente no sabía que decir ante esta anormal acción en su hija

-Salí a pasear, ya te lo dije-, insistió con su mentira nerviosamente, -Y hablé con alguien-

Elinor sonrió y caminó hacia su hija

-Algún caballero, ¿tal vez?-, preguntó Elinor, Mérida tragó saliva y volvió su vista hacia su madre con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro

-Si-, dijo nerviosamente alejándose lentamente de su madre, quien, obvio, la siguió interesada en el asunto

-¿Se puede saber su nombre?-, preguntó Elinor

-Jack….Frost-, dijo nerviosamente, después se maldijo para sus adentros al ver la expresión que su madre había puesto

-Así que…crees en Jack Frost-, dijo Elinor, -Interesante, querida….muy…original- , dijo tratando de no tachar a su hija de loca

-Mamá… ¿crees en el coco?-, preguntó Mérida de la nada, Elinor trató de mantener la paciencia

-¿A qué coco te refieres?-, se hizo tonta

-Al coco ese con el que asustas a mis hermanos-, dijo Mérida tratando de no sonar muy estúpida, Elinor rió nerviosamente

-¿Le tienes miedo al coco?-, preguntó nerviosamente entre dientes

-Solo dime si crees en él-, insistió su hija, Elinor le tocó la frente

-Mi vida, ¿te sientes bien?-, le preguntó, Mérida gruñó

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo-, dijo Mérida furiosamente, se recargó contra la cama un momento y después de recuperar la poca paciencia que tenía volteó a ver a su madre nuevamente

-¿Qué te parece si fingimos que esto nunca ocurrió y vamos a desayunar?-, preguntó Mérida, Elinor volvió a sonreír nerviosamente

-S-si…claro, cariño-, dijo nerviosamente, caminó hacia su hija y después ambas salieron de la habitación

* * *

-Flynn, es que es increíble que no me creas-, Rapunzel rezongó ante su prometido

-No estoy diciendo que no te creo, estoy diciendo que deberías dejar de decir cosas irreales antes de la boda-, dijo Flynn, Rapunzel suspiró

-Es lo mismo-, dijo Rapunzel

-No, no lo es, una cosa es que estés mintiendo y otra es que estés diciendo cosas irreales sin sentido-, dijo Flynn, -Las cosas irreales estresan, Puzie-

-No lo estoy inventando-, insistió frustradamente, Flynn se aclaró la garganta pensando qué decir

-Punzie, ¿cómo esperas que te crea si me estás diciendo que estabas en la fábrica de Santa Claus con otros 4 tipos que no sé ni cómo se llaman?-, preguntó Flynn, Rapunzel se sentó en la cama y comenzó a frotarse la frente como si tuviera jaqueca

-Flynn, si en realidad me amaras, me creerías, ¿sabías eso?-, preguntó furiosamente

-Punzie, si te amo-, dijo Flynn

-Si me amas, ¿por qué sigues llamándome Punzie cuando sabes que no me gusta?-, preguntó Rapunzel

-Porque es un lindo apodo-, dijo Flynn

-Bien, yo voy a ponerte un lindo apodo también cuando te mande al calabozo-, amenazó Rapunzel, Flynn soltó una risa nerviosa

-Oh vamos, ¿A qué se debe eso?-, preguntó nerviosamente,

-Si prefieres morir ahorcado con mi cabello, por mi está bien-, dijo Rapunzel, Flynn retrocedió, sabía que si era capaz de hacerlo

-Rapunzel, ¿qué te tiene tan nerviosa?-, preguntó Flynn, Rapunzel gruñó, se levantó y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Flynn

-que no quieres creerme-, respondió Rapunzel frustradamente, Flynn se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Es que es una locura-, dijo entre risas nerviosas

-¡PERO TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!-, gritó jalándose uno de los mechones de su larguísimo cabello y al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a Flynn

-¡LO SÉ, MI VIDA!, ¡LO SÉ!-, gritó él nerviosamente

-¡NO, NO LO SABES!, ¡NO ME CREES!-, gritó Rapunzel

-¿Estarías feliz si te digo que te creo?-, Flynn cedió ante el pánico,

-No, porque solo vas a decirlo para que yo crea que me crees, pero si me crees solo porque crees que así voy a estar feliz no vas a creerme y eso no tiene ningún sentido-, dijo Rapunzel en el colmo de sus colmos, Flynn paró una ceja

-¿Qué dijiste?-, preguntó el hombre, Rapunzel gruñó como animal salvaje y salió de la habitación arrastrando su cabello con ella, Flynn la siguió dándose tropezones con el cabello de la chica

-Punzie, vamos, no es para tanto, quizás estabas soñando-, insistía Flynn

-Déjame sola-, ordenó Rapunzel mientras entraba furiosamente a la habitación de sus padres y jalaba su cabello adentro

-Punzie….-, comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por el golpe que su prometida le pegó en la cara con la puerta de la habitación

-Eso dolió-, se quejó Flynn

-Ese era el plan-, dijo Rapunzel desde adentro de la habitación

* * *

-No te alteres, te van a salir canas-, la abuela Babcock le dijo a su nieto, quien estaba con la cara hundida en una almohada

-No-estoy-alterado-, mintió Norman quitándose la almohada de la cara, -Jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida-, dijo sarcásticamente, tener a todos los fantasmas del vecindario tratando de aconsejarlo, hasta ese momento no había sido su mejor idea

-Vamos, hermano, hay que arreglar las cosas con amor y paz-, el fantasma del sujeto hippie de la casa de al lado que flotaba con las piernas cruzadas le dijo a Norman, él solo trató de tener paciencia ante los balbuceos del hombre

-Mira niño, el problema que tengas no puede ser más grande que el que Sarah Winter tiene-, dijo el fantasma de la mujer que había muerto estúpidamente cuando se quemó la cabeza con una plancha para el cabello, Norman no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario

-¿Quién es Sarah Winter?-, preguntó Norman

-Sarah Winter, una chica de una telenovela de 1997-, le explicó su abuela, Norman solo atinó a pegarse con la almohada en la cara una vez más

-Alguien debería de darte clases de hombría, los hombres no le temen al coco, Norman-, le dijo otro fantasma, el chico de 11 años gritó en la almohada

-Alguien tiene problemas de ira-, dijo la mujer del cabello quemado, Norman levantó la cara una vez más y tiró la almohada hacia la pared

-¡SUFICIENTE!-, gritó el chico, -Si no van a ayudarme mejor….

Se vio interrumpido por un viento helado antinatural que llegó de la nada, ya que la puerta y la ventana estaban cerradas, de repente una figura amarilla brillante salió del suelo, unos minutos después tomó forma, era la chica "la bruja de Blithe Hollow", Aggie, como la llamaba Norman, todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron inmóviles ante esto, la chica los miró a todos bastante confundida, al parecer no esperaba ver a tantas personas ahí y eso la puso algo así como nerviosa, Norman, por otro lado, no sabía si sentir pánico o alegría de que ella estuviera ahí

-¿Qué no se suponía que ya había cruzado al otro lado?-, preguntó la abuela Babcock

-Viene a levantar a los muertos de la tumba, hermano-, dijo el hombre hippie hablando con ese acento de hombre ebrio

-Eso no tendría sentido, aún no es el aniversario-, dijo la mujer de cabello quemado, Norman les lanzó miradas de muerte a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí, excepto a Aggie, quien se aclaró la garganta y habló tímidamente

-¿Serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con el chico?-, preguntó Aggie tímidamente

-No te fugues de casa con ella, Norman, eso está mal-, dijo el otro hombre que estaba ahí

-No lo haré-, dijo Norman entre dientes,

-Si ella quiere hablar a solas con él, dejémoslos solos-, dijo la abuela Babcock…y así fue, pronto solo Norman y Aggie estaban en la habitación, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro

-Tu nombre era Norman, ¿no?-, Aggie rompió el silencio, Norman suspiró

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-, afirmó, -¿Salió algo mal?, ¿Por qué volviste?-, quiso saber, Aggie sonrió

-No, no salió nada mal, es que tuve un asunto pendiente-, dijo Aggie

-O sea-, Norman pidió una explicación

-Devolver favores también es un asunto pendiente, Norman, tú me ayudaste a irme, ahora a mí me toca ayudarte a ti-, comenzó, -Me dijeron que tenías un problema, ¿cuál es?-

"Dime tus desgracias" fue lo que Norman entendió de esa oración

-Ayer me secuestraron unos trolls, me llevaron a la fábrica de Santa Claus y me dijeron que soy un elegido o algo así-, explicó Norman tratando de hacer que sonara lo más razonable posible, Aggie puso una mirada de confusión

-¿Elegido para qué?-, preguntó la chica fantasma

-Había otras 4 personas ahí, nos dijeron que éramos los elegidos para defender al mundo de Pitch Black-, explicó Norman

-¿Quién es…

-El coco-, no la dejó terminar,

-¿Y?, ¿cuál es el problema?-, preguntó Aggie, Norman suspiró

-Que no quiero hacerlo-, respondió, -No quiero ser un elegido-

-¿A qué se debe eso?-, preguntó Aggie seriamente

-Pues…-, se quedó callado un momento pensando en qué decir

-Estás asustado-, dijo Aggie

-¿Eh?-

-Tienes miedo, Norman-

Norman tragó saliva

-No le tengo miedo al coco-, Norman se defendió, Aggie se acercó a él lentamente

-No le tienes miedo al coco, tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte-, dijo Aggie tomándolo de las manos, si quería ser sincero, deseaba haber podido sentir como tocó sus manos, pero solo sintió algo helado que cubría sus manos, al igual que lo que sentía en la mejilla cuando su abuela le daba el beso de buenas noches

-Norman, no tienes por qué temer, si algo aprendí de ti fue que el miedo nunca debe de dominarme-, continuó la chica fantasma, Norman suspiró y se abrazó de sus piernas

-¿Y qué tal si algo sale mal?-, preguntó Norman sin mirar a Aggie

* * *

-Por favor, eres Coraline Jones, haz luchado contra brujas, ¿qué daño te podría hacer un viejo alcohólico que se dice ser el coco?-, Wybie comenzó su discurso motivacional poniéndose de pie frente a Coraline

-Wyborne, no lo entiendes, es una locura, el hada de los dientes estaba ahí, estaba cubierta de plumas y….-, la chica de cabello azul comenzó a balbucear,

-Claro que lo entiendo y lo sé, no te creí la primera vez que comenzaste a balbucear así, pero ahora si te entiendo y te digo que tienes que volver allá y darle su merecido al coco-, Wybie la interrumpió, Coraline soltó sus piernas y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su amigo

-¿Y cómo diablos planeas que haga eso?-, preguntó Coraline irritada

-Niña, trataste de matarme con un zapato una vez-, dijo Wybie

-Pues te lo merecías-, la chica se defendió mientras se ponía de pie del escalón del porche

-Además…tú eres Wybie-, continuó

-Coraline, ¿qué hiciste cuando la bruja te atacó?-, preguntó Wybie, Coraline tragó saliva

-Pues…traté de vencerla-, ella respondió

-¿Lo lograste?-, preguntó Wybie, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué puedes perder esta vez?-, preguntó Wybie

-Mi vida-, contestó la chica en voz baja

-Apostaste tu vida con la bruja, Coraline-, la reprochó Wybie

-Wybie, no es lo mismo, ahora tengo que trabajar con otros 5 tontos-, se quejó la chica, -Entre ellos Jack Frost-

-Sabía que era real-, dijo Wybie entre dientes, lo cual provocó que la chica pusiera una mueca, después gruñó

-No puedo hacerlo-, la chica se rindió

-¿Y por qué no?, eso de que seas una elegida es genial-, insistió Wybie

-No, no lo es-, dijo Coraline furiosamente, -Es horrible-, dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, Wybie la siguió, había mucho lodo, así que tenían que cuidar donde pisaban

-Coraline, tienes que creer en ti misma-, dijo el chico, Coraline lo miró un tanto confundida

-Sí creo en mi misma-, se defendió, Wybie se puso frente a ella para evitarle que siguiera caminando, ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

-Si crees en ti misma, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?-, preguntó Wybie, Coraline miró al suelo y golpeó el suelo con su pie buscando palabras

-Y-yo….no lo sé-, dijo por fin después comenzó a frotarse el brazo derecho, Wybie la tomó de los hombros

-Estarás bien, Coraline-, la animó, la chica de cabello azul miró al suelo

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo-, volvió a decir la chica, Wybie la sacudió, no la había soltado de los hombros

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Jones?-, preguntó Wybie perdiendo la paciencia, Coraline se las arregló para quitar las manos de Wybie de sus hombros

-Si lo supiera te lo diría-, dijo la chica, -Pero no lo sé-

* * *

-Lo que pasa es que estás comportándote como un cobarde, Hiccup-, Astrid reprendió a su novio

-Yo no soy un cobarde-, Hiccup se defendió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a "Chimuelo", su dragón y mejor amigo

-Estás demostrándome lo contrario-, Astrid contraatacó, Hiccup suspiró sin mirar a Astrid, estaba ocupado tratando de parecer indiferente a lo que la chica le decía

-Oye, ¿quién entrenó a esta hermosura?-, Hiccup finalmente volteó a ver a la chica rubia dándole palmaditas en el hocico al dragón Furia Nocturna, Astrid abrió sus ojos como platos y se acercó a Hiccup

-Ese es el punto, Hiccup, tu entrenaste a un dragón, puedes con esto-, lo animó

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-, preguntó Hiccup, Astrid se golpeó a ella misma en la frente

-Sabes que jamás admitiría que alguien es mejor que yo, pero esto es una excepción-, comenzó la chica, -Tienes que volver allá-

-¿Y por qué?-, Hiccup la desafió

-Porque puedes hacer esto, yo sé que puedes-, continuó animándolo, -Peores cosas has hecho-

Hiccup suspiró irritado ante la insistencia de su novia

-No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en la misma situación que yo-, dijo él

-Tienes razón-, la chica lo reconoció, -Estaría asustada, pero hubiera vuelto sin importar qué y más si fuera tú-, dijo

-¿De qué te serviría ser yo?-, preguntó Hiccup, -Solo mírame, Astrid, parezco un fideo y soy un inútil-

-Hiccup, ¿las personas inútiles son capaces de entrenar dragones?, ¿Las personas inútiles han perdido partes de su cuerpo al luchar por algo?-, preguntó Astrid, Hiccup miró el pie que había perdido

-Pues no, pero…

-Sin peros, Hiccup-, la chica lo interrumpió, -Eres valiente, eres fuerte, hay muchos que creen en ti…yo creo en ti-

Hiccup se sentó en una roca que estaba junto a él, Astrid hizo lo mismo

-¿Hablas en serio?-, preguntó Hiccup mirando al suelo, Astrid lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su cara obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos

-¿Cuántas veces te he mentido?-, ella le contestó con otra pregunta

-Pues ninguna…-

-¿Por qué te mentiría esta vez?-, lo volvió a interrumpir

Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró más o menos 13 segundos, Chimuelo se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando a Astrid y a Hiccup, parecía como si el animal estuviese enterado de lo que ocurría en ese momento, Hiccup miró al dragón y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como este dobló su cabeza como si fuese un gato, era sorprendente como una bestia de semejante tamaño realizara acciones como esa

-Chimuelo, haz entrar en razón a tu amigo-, Astrid le ordenó a Chimuelo furiosamente

-Oye, lo entrené, no lo enseñé a hablar-, dijo Hiccup. Astrid solo atinó a suspirar

-Hiccup-, comenzó ella, -Si al menos creyeras en todo lo que has hecho entenderías por qué creo en ti-

-Es que yo sí creo-

-Entonces… ¿por qué no lo aceptas?-

Hiccup miró al suelo

* * *

-Mérida, no sé si sea verdad esto que me estás diciendo, en caso de que lo fuera…estoy segura de que podrías luchar contra ello-, Elinor animó a su hija mientras trataba inútilmente de desenredarle el cabello sin arrancarle la cabeza en el intento

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que puedo hacerlo?-, preguntó Mérida, Elinor dejó el cepillo

-Mérida, ¿qué es lo más grande que has hecho en tu vida?-

-Cambié mi destino-

* * *

-Me gané mi libertad -

* * *

- vencí una maldición-

* * *

-Vencí a La otra madre-

* * *

-Entrené a un dragón-

* * *

Los ojos de Santa Claus se abrieron como platos esperando a que el chico de cabello blanco dijera palabra alguna, entonces sucedió: levantó su cabeza y volteó a verlo, dos cosas se reflejaban en esos ojos azules: valor y fuerza

-Soy un guardián-

-Entonces… ¿en qué te convierte eso?-

* * *

_**-En un elegido-**_

Y esa fue la decisión final. El resto del día transcurrió como cualquier otro día para cada uno de ellos, dos sentadas en un trono todo el día, uno jugando con un dragón como si fuera un cachorrito, uno jugando con los hermanos Bennett en su tiempo libre y los dos restantes en la escuela. Los Guardianes se encargaron del resto

-Norte-, fue en la puesta de sol de ese día cuando el hada se dignó de dejar su trabajo un momento para avisarle a Norte lo que había sucedido. El hombre se volteó hacia su vieja socia y le sonrió cálidamente

-¿Si, hada?-

El hada suspiró un tanto aliviada ante lo que iba a decir

-El hombre de la luna no se ha equivocado-, hizo una pausa, -Han aceptado-

Norte volvió a sonreír ocultando gran parte de la emoción y alivio que sentía en ese momento

-Te lo dije, hada, el hombre de la luna nunca se equivoca-, dijo Norte entre risas

-Prepara el salón, Los Elegidos de este año llegarán esta noche-

* * *

**Bien, bien, sé que tardé un poco y este no es mi mejor capítulo, pero al menos lo intenté XD, bueno, aquí explicaciones: Por si no lo han notado, Punzie aún tiene su largo cabello, eso es todo XD.**


End file.
